ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Tennyson (Powers of Flerona Timeline)
Ben Tennyson is a appeared on a Powers of Flerona. Powers and Abilities Ben is the wielder of the Omnitrix (later the Ultimatrix), which gave him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various alien creatures, literally making him an alien shape-shifter. Traditionally, he could only transform into 10 aliens at the beginning of both the original series and Alien Force, but he later gains additional forms by either unlocking them or by scanning the DNA of aliens he meets. At the end of the original series, his arsenal included twenty aliens, while his current complete list is sixty-three aliens discovered (Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ultimate forms not included). When transforming into an alien, Ben gets all the creature's features, including its appearance, voice, all of its unique and special abilities and powers, strengths and weaknesses. Though he mostly retains his personality, there are some cases where the transformation causes change in it, such as Rath becoming far more aggressive, Spidermonkey acting more childish, or Big Chill being affected by his reproduction instincts. Two of the aliens, Ghostfreak and Big Chill, even managed to actually take over Ben's personality twice. Though he usually uses his alien forms to fight, there have been some occasions where he was taken for a real alien by others, humans especially (at least until his secret was revealed). At one point, he intentionally impersonated Bivalvan as Water Hazard to convince P'andor to go home, and though he was unsuccessful at convincing him, P'andor believed him to be Bivalvan. In addition to transforming into aliens, the Ultimatrix includes what is referred as an "evolutionary function," that allows Ben to make evolve his aliens forms in order to get upgraded, much, much stronger and much more powerful version of themselves, referred as Ultimate Forms. The exact way this function works is unclear, though it seems so far that Ben has only turned a limited number of his aliens into Ultimate forms. In addition to the primary transformations and evolutionary function, the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix can both be used for various purposes. Both include an automatic translation system that allows Ben to communicate with most aliens that don't speak English. During the Highbreed invasion, the Omnitrix displayed the ability to manipulate and repair genetic damage, a function he used to cure DNAliens and save the Highbreed from extinction. Azmuth also mentioned he can use it to bring back to life any species stored on Primus. In addition to his Omnitrix/Ultimatrix powers and abilities, fifteen-year-old Ben, in Ben 10: Alien Force, has been trained in hand-to-hand fight by his black belt first cousin Gwen (as shown in Be-Knighted), his former plumber grandfather Max, as well as various years fighting aliens, and received a basic Plumber training. Though he has only been trained on a weekly basis in order to minimise his reliance on the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix, he is still proved to be quite exceptionally skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat as well armed and unarmed combat, being able to easily dodge Manny's blasters while in human form in the episode Above and Beyond. Max hinted that Ben was a capable highly skilled fighter even as a human in Voided, expressing surprise about the fact he lost to Pierce (though it is then revealed that Ben had lost on purpose). Another hint of his exceptional hand-to-hand skill is when he succeeded in the Plumbers' Academy with a 95 out of a 100 (without using his powers). He is also shown to be a crafty fighter. However, according to Matt Wayne, Ben isn't a trained fighter and that he uses freestyle fighting. In Where the Magic Happens it is shown that Ben has a good memory, as he was perfectly capable of remembering and writing down the mystic rune-like symbols for entering the inter-dimensional realm of Ledgerdomain with just one glance and seeing them from a distance. He was able to write the runes down with perfect accuracy. In [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Perplexahedron_%28episode%29 Perplexahedron] he is also shown to possess advanced intuition as he was able to understand how the cube-shaped planet Perplexahedron really worked with a small problem at first, but was then able to learn from that mistake and figure it out. She appears in Powers of Flerona, on Generator Rex animation. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form we meets Ben. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form using the powers of gaining abilities and shapeshifting. Trivia *Ben has discovered 20 aliens as a 10 year old, 12 as a 15 year old, and 31 as a 16 year old. However, Matt mentioned that some of those aliens Ben counted were "probably the Ultimates, but he could've unlocked more after the episode." *According to Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form has evolved into Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form and released by Ben. *According to himself, Ben shouts the names of his aliens to strike fear into his opponents.